The Return to Hogwarts (year 6)
by BuTtErCuP792
Summary: this is my first fic...I hope you like it. (i don't mind flames)


"The Return to Hogwarts- (6th year)"

                It was early in the morning on September 1st at the King's Cross Platform 9 3/4 when Harry had departed from the Dursleys after Dudley had willingly stomped him on the foot with a gleeful "eee" as he saw Fred and George coming close with their Ton-Tounge Toffee. 

            After Dudley had hopped off Fred with his red freckled face said, "I can't stand the stupid prat when he's hungry!" with a mischievous grin. 

            Just then Hermione came by looking very pretty with her sleek chest-nut hair and cinnamon colored eyes. "Hallo Harry, Fred, George!" said Hermione as she gave each of them a welcoming hug.

            "Mum, leave me alone! I'm not wearing that nausiating sweater. It's not even cold yet!" said Ron as he shoved the usual maroon swaeter into his trunk along with Pigwidgen. 

            "Oh, Ron! Stop being a wart! Don't forget to have the usual snack, and don't eat too many chocolate frogs, you're gaining weight!" The teary-eyed Mrs. Weasley said as she pinched his cheek and gave him a kiss. 

            "Oh, and Ginny don't forget to owl me when it's that time of month. Of my little baby is growing up!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley

            "Mum, I'm not a baby anymore."

            " Oh I know just lean down a give mummy a kiss.!"

            As Mrs. Weasley apparated, Draco came slouching around with his usual smug look. "So Weasley," he said as he pinched Ginny's cheek "is mummy's little baby growing up?" 

            "Lay off Malfoy!"

            "I can't help it! You look so cute with your excessive freckles, Ginny." he said with a mischievious grin.  "Besides, you know your attracted to my muscular butt! Admit it. You love me."

            At the sound of this Ginny couldn't help but giggle just a little bit. 

            Ron suddenly became very furious with the outcome of Draco's scenario. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" 

            "Hey Weasley, I was only playing, you know how I'm stunningly charming with the ladies." 

            "GO AWAY MALFOY!", this time it was Hermione who had burst with laughter. 

            "Come on Ron , Draco is only playing. Aren't ya' Draco?" asked Hermione with a playful poke in the stomach.

            "Now your gonna get it!" said Draco as he lifted her up over his shoulder and apparated out of fog. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hermione felt an ooze in her stomach grind as she spun around in circles in a wave of silvery light when all of the sudden she and Draco went through a waterfall of pink petals and hearts. After this short encounter they fell into a bottomless hole which seemed to be surrounded by astounding copies of the literary classics such as Jane Eyre, David Copperfield, and The Prince and the Pauper. This was all very strange and suddenly when she tried to yell she saw that a frog leaped out of her throat when she realized that she was no longer being carried over Draco's shoulder but being lifted through the dark air of the hole by Buckbeak! "Oh Lord!" thought Hermione, "I hope he didn't entoxicate me with Butterbeer!" Hermione slapped herself. How could she have thought something so stupid, but now she felt even more of an idiot when she saw herself bowing down to one of the goblins down at… Oh what was the name? She couldn't' believe it! She couldn't remember the name of one of the most important banks in the whole Wizarding world. Was she losing it? "O.K." she thought, "if I'm really losing it I won't know how to conjure an *arithmancy* combination by using one of the constellations. What's a constellation again? AHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" _

_            "Duhhhh…………that's an easy one Hermione. Everyone knows that a constellation is a group of stars making a certain pattern or configuration," said Goyle as-a-matter-of-factly. _

_            "I didn't know that!" thought Hermione "I must be the DUMBEST GIRL ON THE PLANET! NO…. WHAT…CAN'T BE TRUE… NO… WHAT… CONSTELLATIONS… SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Hermione, snap out of it!" yelled Ginny as she pulled a wet and soggy piece of cloth over her head. "It was just a dream." Hermione had realized that she was no longer in what seemed to be Hell, but now on the floor in one of the stuffy compartments with Harry and Ginny by her side.

            "What happened?" asked Hermione with a dazed look on her face. She had woken up with a splitting headache while being very sweaty. It was very strange, yet she couldn't remember a thing that happened in the dream. She felt a lurch in her stomach as she tried to get up and did not succeed. Oh, how she wished she had some chocolate right now!

            "One of Professor Snape's stupid Cotomandras brushed by and touched your face. Must have been a real bummer. I know how those things feel. Once Fred brought one into the house so that he could break the glass in the cupboard to see what was hiding inside of it. It snuck under my bed at night and I couldn't sleep for a week after the nightmare I had that night. It turns out that the only thing that Percy was hiding under his ceiled case were some letters from Penelope. Did you hear that Professor Snape is temporarily our new defence against dark arts teacher?"

            (*~ A. N. /Author's Note\ For those of you who are wondering what a Cotomandras is… it is a made up character that will come into use later on. I can't possibly fit the explanation of what it is into the dialogue, because it would just be too weird. So I'm going to explain it hear and now. If it doesn't make any sense to you right now, it will come to you loud and clear later on in the story. Cotomandras are a rare type of bat that is related to the Boggart and the Dementor, with the exception that is not avoidable in any way, and it is not nearly as harmful. It is a creature created out of the Snake Lord himself, Salazar Slytherin. It's use is simply to open anything that cannot be opened (such as glass cases, the door to something incredible ya da ya da ya…) by sucking anyone's worst nightmare and making it seem as real as possible, for those who are very weak it could lead to death, because of the agony that is. While it is very uncomfortable, the person to whom it is effecting will remember nothing except for one thing that will come in very useful in the future… if that makes any sense. Pay attention to this Author's Note even if it doesn't make sense. Trust me it will in the future….  ~*) 

            "I had the strangest dream… and yet I can't remember a thing except for constellations. All I can remember is that it was very weird and scary. Where's Draco?"

            "Oh dear, after you fell off of his shoulder he seemed very worried and said that he would come back with help soon. I haven't seen anything from him since."

            " Why would it matter anyway?" asked Harry with an irritated tone of voice.

            "I was just curious." said Hermione teasingly as she giggled. She thought it was very cute to look at him when he was jealous. It flattered her actually, she had always had some sort of a crush on Harry, but he never seemed to respond to her feelings. She had even confessed her feelings towards him that summer at Percy and Penelope's wedding. He was very nice about it, while at the same time he was very clear. Harry would never feel emotional feelings towards her unless it was strictly as a friend. Hermione felt a punch in her stomach every time she reran his exact words in her thoughts. 

            "How's she doing?" asked wrong with a worried look on his face.

            "I'm fine, Ron, thank you for the sympathy." said Hermione feeling a lot better to her stomach. She felt herself smile as she received all this attention. 

            "You know, I really don't know why you and Ginny are so stuck on that git when all he does is cause trouble. One of these days one of you is going to pay for accepting him into the group And YOU Ginny! If you ever want him to take his hands off of you I suggest for you to stop wearing robes that cut off your circulation!"

            "Honestly Ron, you'd that someone as charming as you would stop acting like such a baby. I personally think those robes add a certain complection to Ginny's hair. And if you ever want to understand women I suggest for you to have a word with him. Now help me up before my butt becomes stiff with anger."

            "Hermione, you're so demanding when it comes to these things." Harry giggled as he helped her up in place of Ron. "Do you want some. I bought some before we got into the compartment. I thought you might like some chocolate since the attack. It always helped me with all my attacks"

            "Oh my hero!" said Hermione sarcastically as she took one of the rather delicious chocolate frogs from Harry.

            "Is all this bickering over 'lil old me?" asked the silver-eyed boy standing at the door of the compartment. "I must say Weasley, you must take some advise from Miss Granger more often, she really knows what she's talking about."

            "Malfoy, either you shut up before I rip you liver out poison it and then make you eat it again, or you sit down and shut up."

            "Sitting down it is!" said Draco as he eyed Harry and Hermione suspiciously. They seemed to be having a very good time. This made Draco want to slap Harry upside the head, but he controlled his thoughts. It wasn't that he liked Hermione, it was just that it was such a very long time since he was close to a girl. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            When all the students had returned to Hogwarts it seemed different for some reason. Like there was someone or something that made it seem less "homey" as if it didn't seem quite like their "home away from home". When Harry looked around and out of the great window draped in scarlet curtains decorated with stars and meteorites he saw a recognizable ship.

            "Great scots that's it! It's the Durmstang ship Harry!" yelled Neville as he too noticed the huge ship, but it did not appear to be steered by Kakaroff.

            "Oh no! Not another Triwizard tournament." Harry exclaimed as he felt a lurch in his stomach as he remembered the horrible past experience he felt when he was picked to participate in the Triwizard Tournament.

            "Why? Didn't you hear Harry?" asked Seamus, "Karakoff was sent to Askaban for having given service to the Dark Lord last year. The students at Durmstang are to attend here this year. Until they can find a replacement for him." 

            "Why couldn't they just ask one of the teachers to substitute? It should be too difficult to run a school before they can find a replacement." asked Harry.

            "There are too many hexes and curses on the blasted building. No one can figure them out except for the person who conjured them, which is Karakoff himself. Every year he would always undo them in time for everyone who was attending Durmstang to get in and stay in. Of course the boundaries were endless, so it's not like they were shut in a dungeon. It's almost like Hogwarts, except for it's in a whole different nationality."

            "How do you know so much about this?" asked Harry in bewilderment.

            "Oh I have some relatives that have gone to Durmstang for years now." said Seamus. 

            Seamus was about to leave, when suddenly a new question struck Harry's curiosity towards the situation.  "Wait, Seamus, how are they going to decide which houses to put them in? How are they going to fit a whole other school of students in Hogwarts?"

            "Oh, well didn't you know that Hogwart's size changes often according to how many people are in it? Plus, not all of the Durmstang students are coming here. Half of them decided to stay at *Beaxabutans*"  
  


            "No I never knew that." The conversation had grown so interesting to Harry that he pulled out a chair for Seamus to sit next to him. They were now sitting at the marvelously decorated house table of *Grifydor*. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had now joined the conversation. 

            (~* A. N. Whenever I put stars around a word, it's because I don't remember how to spell it. Please don't think that I'm too lazy to even get up and look it up. It's just that one of my friends has borrowed all of my Harry Potter book because she'll be going out on vacation, and she's letting me borrow a book of hers while I'm on vacation. O. K. that's just a brief note. Thanx *~)

"Hey, whatcha guys talkin' 'bout?" asked Ginny as she had her mouth full of Chocolate frogs.

            "About the Durmstang students who are going to stay in Hogwarts for the rest of the year."

            "How do you suppose they are going to sort them?" asked Ron.

            "Most likely, they are going to use the Time-Turner after we leave to go to bed. And they will probably make the announcements in the morning before school starts. It must be so difficult for them to leave their homes and atmospheres," said Hermione with a sympathetic look on her face. 

            "Well at least they still have their friends." 

            "I guess we'll have to take it upon us to make them feel as welcome as possible."

            It was at that very moment that they had all arrived looking stunning in the furs and coats. They seemed to be very red in the face. Perhaps, they didn't realize how hot it was to be wearing coats like that right now. There were rows and rows of boys and girls with dark hair and dark eyes, some tall, some very short, some very slim, and some very heavy. They looked nothing like the variety of ethnicities of the boys and girls at Hogwarts. 

            At the very moment that all of the students had stopped observing each other Dumbledore had clapped his hands three times. This made all of the tables and the rooms three times as large as they were previously. "Shall we take a seat. You may sit wherever you like." 

            "Students at Hogwarts, I have an announcement to make. As most of you all know, do to some problems with the staff, half of the students at the Durmstang academy will be staying with us this year. There will be no problems with storage, everything will be the same, except with a little bit of accent here and there. I expect all of you to make them feel welcome. Announcements of the sorting of these students will be held at 5:30 in the morning, to those of you who are interested. Now, there is no need to wake up early in the morning, you'll find out who is in your house sooner or later. Tonight, before the great feast we will sort all of the newcomers, and we will announce the Head Boy and Head Girl for Hogwarts this year. It is now time to begin the sorting. Professor, if you please."

As the sorting was taking place, Hermione was thinking to herself who the possibilities for Head Boy and Head Girl were to be. "Let's see," thought Hermione "Padma is 2nd in Divination, while Parvati is 1st in care of magical creatures. Now if I calculate that- Oh this is useless! I guess we'll have to find out later."

"Who do you think is going to be Head Boy?" asked Ginny knowing that the Head Girl was going to Hermione. 

"It's most likely going to be Draco, he's second in the class behind, well, me," said Hermione as modestly as she could.

"Well now that the sorting for the first years has been completed. And congradulations to you all, I hope that you all were received into the houses that you were hoping you'd get into. We will announce Head Boy and Head Girl. Professor, is you please-" Dumbledore said as he held his hand out in a majestic sort of way. 

"Yes sir," said Professor Mcgonogall proudly "This year's Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy!"

Everyone in the Slytherin table applauded loudly for Draco, but could not seem to locate him anywhere. He was not sitting in his normal spot. 

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape indignantly. 

"He must be in the bathroom," said Crabbe stupidly.

"Well, the Head Girl for this year in Hogwarts is… None other than Miss Hermione Granger!"

Hermione felt herself blush slightly as she received the loud cheering from the whole school. She wasn't used to receiving so much praise from anyone other than her beloved teachers. She went up and received her badge proudly. 

"You'll be sure to give this badge to Mr. Malfoy when you locate him," said Professor Mcgonogall beeming at Hermione proudly. 

"I will Professor," said Hermione, becoming very curious as to where Draco must have gone after they left the train together. 

"Well, now that everything has been said and done, I only have two words for you-" Dumbledore said in a routine sort of way.

"Tuck in!" everyone repeated after him. Dumbledore had said those same words before the opening feast every year since the Triwizard Tournament. 

Everyone enjoyed the opening feast very much. They had English Clam Chouder followed by a delicious Rib-eye steak joined with mashed potatoes and corn bread. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had had a great time talking about past adventures they had had in previous years at Hogwarts. All of the people they had met. All the things they had gone through together. 

Hermione sighed, "Soon this is all going to be over, and we're going to go off to work, and never see each other again."

  
            "Boo, Hoo" said Harry teasingly as he put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Come on Hermione think in the present, about everything that's happening now. We're most likely going to end up working together somewhere. I don't know exactly how or when. But somehow it's all going to work out. Trust me."

"I only hope your right Harry."

"You guys are too depressing. Liven up a little. You know these new kids are kind'a cooky" said Ron his mouth full of mashed potatoes. 

"They look kind of interesting to me," said Hermione as she looked at them silently. "Well, I think I'm going to look for Draco to give him his badge. He still hasn't come to join the feast. Where do you think he went?"

"I have no idea. He didn't even say where he was going," said Harry. 

"Well I'll meet up with you guys in the common room later on. Ok?" said Hermione giving the a questioning look. 

"It's fine," sighed Harry feeling jealousy in his stomach. "_What's wrong with me. I don't think I like Hermione. Well maybe I like her a little bit. Oh! I shouldn't have let her go at Percy's wedding. She'll probably never think of me in that way ever again. She's probably love-stricken by the perfect Draco Malfoy. Sometimes I wish I was him." _Harry slapped himself upside the face, "_me, wish I was Draco, what's gotten in to me, maybe I've eaten too many Bernie Bott's every Flavored Beans. Or, maybe I'm just jealous"_ This was something Harry definitely needed to start thinking about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hermione walked across the hall happily humming to herself as she was searching for Draco. Oh, how she loved the smell of success! "If I were Draco where would I hide?" 

She looked around the boys bathroom and around Snape's dungeons. He was nowhere to be found. All of the sudden she smelled something like sweet gingersnaps. Hermione didn't know why, but her instinct told her to follow that smell, so she did. 

The smell led into a portrait of a Greek goddess that seemed to look like the beautiful and majestic Athena. Behind her was a picture of a sleeping electric blue dragon with ruby eyelids. It almost looked as if it were wearing a stunning makeup product. Underneath the dragon it said "_Nonquam Draco Dormiens Titalandus"._ Hermione read the inscription and recognized it to be Latin. She had taken Latin throughout her school years and thought that that may be the password leading to the entrance. Then, Hermione, dumbfounded by her curiosity, started declining and conjugating the sentence. After a lot of scanning in her brain she translated the inscription to say, "_Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon"._ As she said the translation the huge portrait swung open leading into a cylinder shaped room with what looked to be swords, olive trees, and owls painted along the ceiling. On the floor she recalled seeing none other than Draco himself, bloody and bruised. 

"Draco! What happened? Are you alright? Here let me help you," she said as she tore a piece of fabric off of her robes, " Why did you come in here in the first place?"

"Why did you?" he asked with his scratchy voice.

"I was looking for you, and the smell of gingersnaps lured me to you. You know, you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, I was looking for something. I heard something peculiar going on in the girl's bathroom, so I went in Heaven Forbid, and to my delight I saw a ghost. She was plump and crying."

"The girl you saw was Moaning Myrtle, she haunts the girl's bathroom."

"Really I didn't know that?" Draco mimicked her sarcastically.

"Don't be smart with me. You know I could just leave you here."

"Be my guest."

"No thank you. Besides now that I have found you it's my obligation to get you out of here."  
  


"Can I go on with my story?"

"Sure go ahead. And oh, this might hurt a little bit," she said as she did a charm to cure the bruise on his eye. 

"Anyway, I went in there and she started to ask me all these strange questions. She opened something down under the toilet threw me in there and now I'm down here with you, all alone," he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Don't get pushy Mr. Malfoy."

"So, what does that have to do with what you're looking for?"

"I was looking for a time-turner. I need it to handle some business. Do you know how to use one?"

"Yes, I've had some previous experience with one. Fill me in here. Why do you need to use one?"

"If you must know I'm planning to get an artifact from the past. It has a lot to do with our safety. There are some rumors going around everywhere that Harry Potter has a relative. This is supposed to be a very close relative that was not registered in the Ministry for being related to him. I don't quite understand why they want to find him or her, but they could be a great danger to us, and they don't even know it. They could be very powerful in the Dark Arts or they could possibly be a weak squib. (~* A. N.- A squib is a person that is born in a wizarding family, but is born without any powers. ~*) I'm planning to go back in the past every so often, only to find out who this person is. I need to know because whoever this person is, they were sold as a source to the Dark World, and they could be in serious danger. (~* A. N.- What I mean by that is that they were sold by some blood relation to someone else who wants them in order use them for purposes of their own. I know it seems confusing, but read it over and over again until it makes sense, cause you really need to know this. Thanx ~*) I'm trying to find out who it is because well, first of all, if Harry has a relative other than those Mudbloods I think he ought to know. And second of all, because whoever that person is needs to know that very powerful Dark wizards are after her. I would tell Harry, but you know how impulsive he is. And plus, to find out who this person is, I have to go so far back in time that I would have to meet Harry's parents, and I'm afraid, with a person like Harry, it would to hard for him."

Hermione felt touched at how considerate Draco was acting towards Harry and his feelings.

"Besides, I don't want that sobbing wimp to wipe his snaught all over my new robes when he sees his parents."

"You know, you make it really hard for people to think good things of you."

" I know, I love it that way."

" Why did you come down here looking for it?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to. At first I thought I'd just go and rampage through *Mcgonogall's* office. But then I ran into that ugly ghost. She started blabbering on and on about you, and she mentioned the time you so rudely flushed in the time-turner down her toilet. I started to think, maybe if I piss her off she'll flush me down her toilet. I'm not sure what she did to get me down here, but I'm here and I was attacked my the stupid Dragon. I heard the pratty ghost yell my name out and something else that was kind of funny. And then, all of the sudden this huge electric blue dragon attacked me."

"She probably tickled him."

"What? You know Granger, sometimes you can be really weird."

"Oh never mind!"

"Well, now, the only thing we can do is look for that time-turner."

"Oh, I already found it, on my way down here. It was in one of the pipes. Now the only thing we have to do is find a way to get out of here."

"Don't worry about that. I already found a way. By the way, you made Head Boy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(~* A. N. You may not recognize some of the characters in this scene, but later on in the story it will make sense. We are going back in time too. Thanx *~)

It was a dark and stormy day for David and his wife, who were traveling as far as they could to the Oval Mountain in Transylvania. They had both been very quiet for both of them had been in heavy dispute ever since David had made certain agreements with certain people that he wished not to tell his wife.  

(~* A. N. O. K, I'm going to clear something up, we are now telling some history about Jane and David. So you have somewhat of an idea where Jane and David are going and why. Thanx *~)

Jane resented him for not revealing them to her, but all the same she could only follow him and obey him as a faithful wife. She was a very beautiful woman with hair as dark as ebony, and skin as pale as the feathers on a fair dove. The only thing that was quite peculiar to all that knew her was that she had strange, but beautiful eyes that were emerald green. Nevertheless, she was desired and loved by every man who fell eyes on her. She had recently conceived a beautiful baby girl by her husband David. Very often it seemed as though he had resented it with all his might. Whatever the case may be, he stuck by the baby, and cared for it, making sure all of its necessities were fulfilled. When a few months of time had gone by, David started leaving the house and not returning for long amounts of time, sometimes even months went by without return. 

At one time, Natalie started to grow, and promised to be very beautiful just like her mother, while at the same time incredibly clever. She had gone to school at Hogwarts, and could not even reach her 7th year before it was heard that she was to be married to a strong and powerful wizard that would teach her everything she did not learn in Hogwarts. His name was Ulysses Malfoy. He was very wealthy and popular among many wizards and witches everywhere. He was at about the age of 35 and lived in a mansion in the Oval Mountain. Ulysses had bargained with Natalie's father and had finally convinced him that he would take care of his daughter. 

That very same week, all of Natalie's things had been packed and ready to go. Before she left for the Oval Mountain she was enchanted with a scar behind her ear, that would alert her whenever evil was near, and that would protect her as long as her parents still loved her. (~* A. N. Does this sound familiar? *~) 

When she had arrived at the mansion, she was brought to a room that very nicely decorated and contained a fire that blazed at her skin when she came near it. This frightened her very much.

"Mr. Malfoy will be up to see you very soon," said the old man with frightening eyes as he exited the room.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled her sparkling ruby cloak off and examined her hair to see that it was in order after the long ride in the flying carriage. Natalie was very nervous, it was not that she was frightened of her arrangements to be married, actually she was excited, and it was just that her scar had become to burn slightly more and more steadily as time went by.

A few hours later, Ulysses came in and sat down on a nearby armchair.

"Hello, my sweet," he said with a snarling smile.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy,"

'Oh, don't be ridiculous. Call me Ulysses," he exclaimed as he clapped his hands to put a marvelously decorated tray of food on the coffee table next to his seat. "Come, shall we eat."

"Certainly," she said with a very attractive smile, but then she felt a pain in the back of her ear. It burned with all of its might. She couldn't help it, it had caused her to scream with excruciating pain.

"What is it?"

"There is evil somewhere,"

"Ah, so you wanted to put the Alert Charm on me did you? Well, I guess there is no use in hiding it from you; we are going to suck up all the powers you have and use them, use them, very wisely as a source. Then, we will reincarnate your soul in another generation. Veela, if you please-" suddenly there appeared a very beautiful girl with silky red lips and beautiful blue eyes with silvery hair that touched the ground. 

"Yes Master?"

" Show her our child,"

"As you wish," suddenly Ulysses used his wand to produce some magic that Natalie recognized, they had once taught her how to defend it if it were ever to be used upon her. All of the sudden a baby boy, as if it were in the stage of a fetis, had been shown through the veela's now transparent stomach."

"You see this boy, his name will be *Lucius* and he will conceive a boy. You see, you will be brought up in another society far away from Hogwarts and your family. You will use another name, oh no, not by your last name Potter, that would be a bit too obvious. In fact, I haven't decided yet, maybe I will have you born in a Bulgarian society. You will look, think, and act the same way, but you will not be known as the same person. You yourself will not remember your past life with me. As I was saying about my soon-to-be grandson, he and you will grow to be the same age, you will get to know each other somehow, and you will love each other and unite as one to be the darkest couple ever to befall the Earth. Why would we do this you ask, because as you very well may have studies your ancestry, you are a very powerful little girl. You are the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. You have more power in you that I could ever dream of. I will possess it in only a few short months. I'm sorry my dear, but your life has just been thrown away. This life is only a life of suffering." Natalie was now screaming with pain as the former servant boy whom she had met was holding her back. 

"How do you know that my former life will fall into plan?" she managed to shriek.

"Well, it's already written in the prophecy, you and my grandson will dominate the Earth, and help all the Dark Lords rise with power. I assure you that your destiny was to be evil."

"I'll die twice before I lower myself to those standards!" Natalie yelled with anguish.

"Oh, there is nothing you can do to stop it. There are forces on this Earth that are far to powerful to contradict what has been prophesized," he then began to cackle with laughter, "And if you think you can escape, think again because there are far too many hexes and curses on this castle. I'm sorry, but I think the best thing to do is to try and enjoy yourself and be as evil as you can be."

            "I'd rather go to Hell and rot!"

            "Face it, my dear, your going to be in Hell for the next fear months. Try and get some sleep, and rest. There will be lots of pain in the morning."

            Natalie threw a wine bottle at him and missed. "You bastard! I hate you, and I assure you that I will never be what you want me to be!"

            (~* A. N. awww, I feel so bad for Natalie. Oh, and I wanted to explain why I didn't mention that Natalie's last name was because I sort of wanted you to figure it out. ~*)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(~* A. N. We're back in Hogwarts now! Thanx! *~)

It was about 6:30 in the morning when Professor *Mcgonogall* had woken up Hermione early in the morning with a startling punch in the stomach.

"Sorry about that Ms. Granger."

"That's alright professor. What is it that you needed?"

"Oh, I wanted to introduce you to your new roommate. There is a girl outside from Durmstang that was chosen to be in the *Grifyndor* house. Her name is Evelyn Dawson. I thought you might be the best one to show her around. Come along, she's waiting outside."

Hermione walked out and saw nothing but a hood covering the face a little bit. Then, the delicate pale hand lowered the hood and let the appearance of the face show. Evelyn showed to be a very attractive girl, with pale skin, very dark long hair that had a bit of a curl at the tips, red lips, and the most surprising green eyes. This girl could've left all the veelas in raving jealousy. 

"It's very nice to see you Hermione," this coming from the girl standing right in front of her gave her nothing but surprise. She seemed so majestic and royal, but nothing. She was certain to be a wild one. 

"Well, I suppose I'll leave the two of you to talk and get to know each other," Professor *Mcgonogall beamed as she looked down at Hermione. 

As the Professor walked down the hall, it seemed as though Evelyn were very fidgety.

"So, Evelyn, do you like Hogwarts."

"Don't call me Evelyn, call me Eve, Evelyn seems so stuffy most of the time. I suppose I'll like it a little more when I'm older. This place seems so familiar. I don't know why, but you know this place is kind of creepy, which is kind of like Durmstang, only this place seems to have a variety of nice-looking boys."

"You know what's strange about you?" asked Hermione with a fake pitch in her voice, "You don't look, sound, or seem to act, anything like the rest of your friends."

"Friends, hmff, there nothing, but a bunch of snaught-nosed rich kids. To be quite honest I don't know how I escaped from my mother's womb. I'm nothing like my parents or my friends. When that old wart-faced Karakoff got caught for associating with Voldemort, I couldn't wait to meet the Hogwarts students. I mean I'm nothing like my parents, but they are the sweetest people I've ever met. I don't really understand them very much though, the only person I can cope with is my cousin Oliver. He's a laugh, he's really funny, but it's kind of strange because he has that funny accent. Well, anyway, so tell me about yourself and your friends I'm really glad I got you to be my guide, and feel free to punch me whenever I begin to talk too much like I am now."

Hermione laughed, she was also glad that she got to stay with Eve. This was going to be quite an experience. "Well, I think your going to like pretty much everyone except for a few of the kids from Slytherin and Snape."

"You know, you guys have weird names Snape, what kind of a dork name is that?"

"I agree, he's our Potion's teacher well anyway I don't know about any of the guys, well, there are a few nice-looking ones-" Hermione blushed to herself as she thought of Harry.

"Nice-looking ones, your school is loaded with them,"

"Well, I guess, you know when you get to know them, it's quite a different story,"

"I know what you mean, but really you can't stand them, ' I loff you, and I vant to kees you' I'm serious Hermione you'd die with laughter. Hey, I know who you are, your that girl that Krum was stuck on when he came back to Durmstang. You totally led him on, Hermione."

"I suppose I did, but I didn't really like him. He was too serious or something, not really my type."

"So, what's our first class?"

"I think it's double Potions. You're going to love that."

"I will? I've always hated Potions."

"I meant that sarcastically."

"O0o0o!" she said sarcastically in a ditzy sort of way. 

"You know I think I'm really going to like it hear."

"I think I'm going to really like having you around."

They laughed gingerly together as they got ready for the next class together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

              
 

  
  



End file.
